Jealousy
by Daenarys
Summary: It's not easy when your older sister has everything - looks, money, courage. But it's even harder when she takes away love as well...Chapter Seven: Will Florina realize her feelings for Hector?
1. Battle Preparation

Okay! Yay! My second attempt at a fic. x.x I promise "Fire" will get updated soon, I just have to get a game script since I'm nowhere near Kinship's Bond...-sigh- Anyway...THIS fic is a completely different subject. Pegasus knights...-wink- and a certain blue-haired lord...

Okay, I admit it - I'm not usually too fond of Hector/Florina or Hector/Farina pairings, but the other day I drew this picture of Florina and Farina glaring at eachother over a confused Hector and -voila-! The idea is in my head. And once I get an idea in my head, I can't get it out...

Quickening: She can't. Ever. She's going to write a story about me and Pe Ell. -dies-

Miss Daisy: Shut up. People don't know what Shannara is over here.

Nino: Uh-huh! And then she's going to write a fic about MEEEE!!!

Winteress: Yes. I'll get around to that. Sometime.

This is from Florina's POV, in case you were wondering. All of the stories I've written so far (Fire, or the uncompleted, un-uploaded Nino story) are from first person. Dunno why. I couldn't write a say, Hector story, or Serra, or Sonia from first person. Just people like Nino, Florina, and Ursula... o.O Another reason why I wrote the Ursula fic is that nobody HAS written anything about her, and most people misunderstand her... :P Oh well. On with the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer!** I do not own Fire Emblem, the Druid of Shannara, etc., etc., etc. But I do own this story. ;)

* * *

"Florina! You're up!" called Mark, the tactician, waving frantically in my direction. I nodded nervously.

Mark turned and began rushing through the camp, calling out confused orders and the like. I sighed. Mark was very last-minute. Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector had known there was going to be a battle; so why didn't they tell Mark to pick our fighters earlier? Now the entire camp was in a mess, trying to pull themselves together.

I glanced out over the marshlands. There were already faint forms dotted here and there – Black Fang members.

The wind ruffled my long, lavender hair. Automatically I reached up to smoothe it down again. It was such a mess, so thick, wavy and bushy. Two ponytails in the front and a slim chain around my head didn't even restrain it enough. _Maybe I should cut it,_ I mused. But I liked it long, even if it bothered me.

"Florina! Hurry up!" A slender elbow poked my ribs. I gasped, and leaped aside, then relaxed. I should have known that voice.

Fiora, my elder sister, smiled reassuringly at me. "Florina, don't be so timid. It's okay, I'm here for you."

"I-I know, Fiora," I said timidly. _Come on, Florina! _

Why couldn't I be braver? Even around women, I was uncomfortable. Men frightened me even more. Why couldn't I be like Fiora, calm, level-headed, always solving problems? Or even Farina, though it had been years since I'd seen her. She was always so bold, so cheerful...

She smiled warmly at me. "Okay. Just making sure."

Fiora turned and went, long, straight turquoise hair glinting in the afternoon sunlight. She was so tall, so beautiful. Her hair was perfectly combed; not a speck of dust was on her dress or armor. _Why can't I be more like her?_ I wondered despairingly, smoothing my hair again and adjusting my armor.

And then there was the matter of Lord Hector.

Lord Hector...even his name made my head spin in a funny way. What was that feeling? I shivered, even though it was quite warm today. I'd never experienced that odd feeling before...usually men made me want to hide. Lord Hector did, too, but then, he was so...intimidating.

I forced the matter from my mind determindly. _Be strong, Florina!_

I clenched my teeth and walked through the camp to the edge where the horses and pegasi are stabled. Hyperion, the only wyvern in the camp, lived by his master Heath's tent. That was good, too, because the beast frightened me...

"Beauteous Florina!" called a familiar voice, and a man in green armor rounded a corner and started towards me.

Sain.

I yelped, and ran. Ducking my head, I raced through the mass of confused people milling around trying to get ready, grateful that my small size let me escape quickly – and ran smack into someone.

I stared into a blue cotton shirt – good, it wasn't someone heavily armored, which meant it was less of a chance of being one of the men – and almost fearing to, looked up, into the face of –

Lyn.

"Florina!" she laughed, pushing me away from her. "What are you doing, running so fast?"

"S-Sain," I managed, still recovering from the initial shock and then relief.

"Sain," she repeated, turquoise eyes narrowing. "I'm going to have to have a talk with him someday." Her expression softened, and she turned to me.

"Florina? Are you well?" she queried.

What was she talking about?

"L-Lady Lyndis!" I stammered. "I'm well, thank you."

"Good," she said, satisfied. "I was worried about you. But don't go out alone if you can, ok? You never know where archers might be lurking."

I managed a weak smile.

"Are you carrying enough healing salve?" she inquired further. "Your weapons – are they all in order?"

"Ah!" I started, then rummaged through my belt-pouch. "Well...let's see...A vulnerary..." What was she so concerned about? I could take care of myself. "And, um...my lance is in the stable area, where I was heading..."

"It's all right, Florina," she said gently. "Take your time. I'm here, if anything happens."

"But, Lady Lyndis!" I protested. "It shouldn't be like that! If anything, it should be the other way around! I'm here to protect you!" I stated firmly. I had vowed to protect Lyn!

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," she said amiably, grinning. "Didn't I always look out for you on the plains? Don't you remember?"

I grimaced. Of course. But things had changed. She was now practically the marchioness of Caelin, a noble. I wasn't even a full-fledged pegasus knight, just a friend that had sworn to help her.

"Of course..." I said, quietly. "But –"

Lyn cut me off. "No buts," she said, in that no-nonsense way of hers. "Florina, let's hurry. You have to get ready. Mark wants you in this battle, and we don't have much time."

I nodded dumbly and scurried off, towards the makeshift stabling area. I was Lyn's vassal now; why was she so concerned? I was supposed to serve her now...

Huey nickered and tossed his head when he saw me. I smiled in spite of myself. At least I had one true friend. Quickly I saddled and bridled him, then grabbed my lance and mounted up. Glancing around, I saw Fiora already mounted, calmly awaiting orders.

I sigh. No matter how hard I try, Fiora is always better.

"Come on, everybody!" called a loud, rough voice. I jumped, recognizing Lord Hector's voice, and felt Huey shift nervously under me. I reassured him with a pat on the neck.

"We're going!" shouted Hector, surveying the people he'd chosen for this battle. "We move fast, and take them by surprise! Try to get to the fortresses!"

I took a deep breath, and tried to compose myself. "You can do it, Florina," I murmured to myself reassuringly. "Come on."

"Let's go!" yelled Mark, and our fighters broke apart and split into small groups, heading out to take on the enemy. I spotted Fiora flying her pegasus over to take on a small group of monks. I decided to follow her.

"Come on, Florina," I whispered to myself. "You can do it."

I took another deep breath, and squeezed Huey. He took off gracefully into the air, and for one brief moment I reveled in the freedom of flight, until I remembered that there were more pressing matters at hand . . .

* * *

Winteress: Whoo! Well that wasn't too bad, was it?

Miss Daisy: Sort of. And we promise next chapter Farina will show up.

Sonia: HEY! You promised you would update Ursula's story next.

Quickening: -sigh- No, we never said we would update THIS story, we said next chapter Farina would show up.

Winteress: Okay, okay, break it up! -alarmed- Please review!

Nino: Yeah! And if you've got time read Fire too!

Winteress: ¬.¬

Nino: -cowers-

Miss Daisy: -.-;; 


	2. Unexpected Arrival

Winteress: Hey hi everyone, I'm baaaaaaaack! –waves pen threateningly- FEAR THE INK PEN!

Miss Daisy: -.-;;

Nino: Yeah, she got tired of not being able to get the convos in Crazed Beast, so she went ahead and wrote it anyway.

Winteress: HEY! You weren't supposed to tell 'em that!

Quickening: They would have found out anyway. And the story is still fine. Just stick in some support conversations.

Sonia: **_WHY_** am I **_NOT _**in this story!?!!?

Miss Daisy: Jeez. Frickin woman. Get out of here.

Quickening: -calms Miss Daisy- Ehm. Well. Sonia. This is not your story. This is a Pegasus Knight story. You belong in Fire –points-

Sonia: -grumbles- That's Ursula's story.

Miss Daisy: WELL AT LEAST YOU'RE IN IT! BE HAPPY FOR WHAT YOU GOT!

Nino: -shoos arguing muses away- Well! Sorry for that...slight disturbance! Please, R&R! –smiles angelically- OR FEAR MY WRATH!

Woodbark: -squeak-

Winteress: -puts head in hands- Ohh, I can't stand these guys...Why can't I have NORMAL muses?

* * *

I surveyed the battleground from high above, noting the three fortresses and their defendants. I was glad I didn't have to tackle the southwestern one; it was guarded by a warrior and several pirates. They were all axewielders, and would smash my lance to bits – I shivered at the mere thought.

Fiora swooped down, lance held high, to take on a couple hapless monks. I watched her for a minute, then turned Huey in the direction of a village situated a bit farther north. Perhaps someone could give us some advice.

I landed at the gate, and tied Huey up. Tentatively, I edged inside the small village, looking around. All the doors of the houses were closed, but wait! I caught a flicker of movement in the corner of my eye, and someone darted out.

It was a woman, Sacaen by her looks, dressed in a white tunic trimmed in blue. A slender, dangerous-looking sword was hung by her side. I drew back a little.

"Ah..." she murmured, sighting me. I shifted uncomfortably. What did she want?

"I would help you, but I cannot," she said softly, eyes flicking outside the village gate to Fiora battling the monks outside. "I am in search of someone...important. I know it is a small thing, that it may not make up for what I could offer you, but I wish to aid you in any way that I can." With one swift movement she detached something from her belt, and flung it at me. I shied away, barely managing to catch the object.

I looked down at the item in my hands. It was an Elysian whip.

"Ah! Wha..." I began, looking up.

But the woman was gone.

"Oh...Thank you..." I said, dazedly, looking around once more, and then getting back on Huey, tucking the whip safely in my belt-pouch. It would be Mark's decision on who would get it.

"Florina! Watch out!" Fiora screamed urgently.

"Ah!"

Huey jerked into flight, nearly making me lose my balance. Rings of light magic flared and dissapated at the village gate where I had been.

Fiora soared over to me. "There's a bishop with Purge up at that northern fortress. Be careful, Florina."

I cursed myself for not being more attentive, and followed Fiora back to where she had been, out of the range of the bishop.

We made short work of the monks easily, their weak light magic spells being no match for us pegasus knights. Fiora and I were battling the last one when I dropped my lance, and stared.

"Florina!" she cried, seeing me. "What are you _doing_?"

She couldn't see. Her back was to it.

Confused, my sister plunged her lance into the last monk, which fell dead to the floor. Then she turned, and saw what I was seeing.

"No..." she said in amazement. "That can't...It's not..."

"Farina?" I whispered, squinting.

A pegasus knight with short, dark blue hair was conversing with Lord Hector. We were too far away to hear what they were saying, but I saw the Ostian noble hand the pegasus knight a bag filled with gold. A lot of gold.

I glanced at Fiora. She was staring, open-mouthed.

"Is it really her?" I asked in a quavering whisper. "You said...you said..."

"Never mind what I said," said Fiora vaguely.

The pegasus knight nodded to Lord Hector, mounted her pegasus – was that Murphy? – and took to the air. Astonished, I realized she was flying towards us.

There was a rush of air behind me, and I turned in shock to see Fiora's pegasus taking off rapidly.

"Where are you going?" I called, the wind taking my voice and whipping it away.

"I don't want to talk to her!" shouted back my sister. Yanking her lance out of its holder on the saddle, she soared northwards, presumably to take on the bishop.

Why wouldn't Fiora want to talk to Farina? If it was Farina...

No, I was sure now. The pegasus knight was coming closer and closer. I recognized that pegasus, and I recognized that rider.

The winged horse flew down gracefully, and landed right in front of me.

"Well, if it isn't Florina," said a cheerful, slightly bossy, business-like voice. One that I knew so well, even though I had last heard it five years ago.

"Farina!" I exclaimed, shocked, staring at my elder sister. She looked nearly the same as I remembered her, perhaps a bit older-looking, but her chin-length dark blue hair was the same, her blue eyes were the same. She was the same Farina.

"But...But..." I stammered, trying to make some sense of the situation. "Fiora said...that you weren't coming back..."

"Fiora said so, did she?" Farina narrowed her eyes, and grinned mischieviously at me. "And you believe everything Fiora says?"

"Well, yes -- No!" I said, flustered. "Why are you here?"

She rolled her eyes. "As you may know I am a pegasus knight attached to Ilia's 3rd division of pegasus knights, the Strongwings. I am a mercenary, offering my services."

"So high in rank?" I queried. Fiora had been only in the fifth division; how had Farina gotten so high?

"Yes," she said proudly. "I have offered my services to your...lord, here, and he has agreed to pay me, and in return I shall fight for him."

"Oh..." I said quietly. I should have known. Farina only cared about money.

"But I'm glad you're here with me, too!" She grinned, and hopped off Murphy. "Here, give your sister a hug."

I smiled. This was the Farina I knew. Huey stood calmly as I carefully slid off his back and ran into my sister's embrace.

"Aww, Florina," said my sister lightly as I squeezed her tightly. "Don't cut off my supply of air, thanks!"

We got back on Huey and Murphy quickly, as we were needed to fight in the battle. I noted Farina's weapons – an expensive-looking lance and a javelin. She was good, I thought, thinking of my own simple steel lance. But mine served its purpose.

"Sister!" I cried happily as we took to the air.

"Oh, Florina, what is it? You're smiling so broadly!" grinned Farina.

I nodded, cheeks flushing. "I can't believe we actually get to fight together again!"

"You excite pretty easily, don't you?" she teased. "It hasn't been THAT long since we last saw eachother."

_Yes, it has,_ I thought suddenly. _Five years, without telling us where she was going, what she was doing. Five years of agony and waiting, with no letters from her, no reports of her, nothing..._

**OoOoOoOoO**

_I stood in the doorway of the kitchen of our little house in Ilia, only ten years old, completely bewildered, hair tousled, just woken up from sleep. _

_Fiora sat at the kitchen table, elbows on the table, face buried in her hands, turquoise hair tangled, still in her nightdress._

_The house was nothing special, just a small three-bedroom cottage that we had bought with our hard-earned money, ever since our parents had died four years ago. I barely remembered them; I had only been six. Perhaps it was better that way. My sisters had taken care of me. I owed everything to them._

_"Fiora?" I asked, voice quavering. "What's wrong?"_

_I looked around the house, suddenly realizing what was missing._

_It was so quiet. So...empty._

_"Fiora?" I asked again, voice small. "W-Where's Farina?"_

_Fiora's head jerked up. Her eyes were red from crying, and tears streaked her cheeks. Yet her face was angry, almost like she was mad at herself. I shrank back slightly. This was not the sister I knew. Where was the real Fiora?_

_"Farina's not coming back, Florina," she said a flat, harsh voice. "Farina's gone very, very far away."_

_"Why?" I asked, my own words echoing in my ears. They sounded small, insignificant. "Where did she go?"_

_"I don't care!" screamed Fiora, slamming her fist down on the table. I squeaked and jumped back._

_She sighed, and put her face in her hands again. "I'm sorry, Florina. It's my fault. It's all my fault."_

_A single tear leaked from between her hands and dropped onto the table._

_I edged slowly towards the table, and put my arms around my older sister's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Fiora."_

_"No," she said, voice muffled. "It's not your fault. Really."_

_Yet somehow, I couldn't help but feel it had something to do with me..._

**OoOoOoOoO**

"But...Fiora said you'd gone really far away..." I said quietly.

"Yeah, I bet she wishes I had," said Farina darkly, bringing me back to reality. I started, then opened my mouth to protest, but my talkative sister had started again. "Well, whatever!" she said brightly, changing the subject. "And you, Florina! How have you been recently?"

"How have I...been?" I asked, confused. I'd been fine, apart from the minor scares Sain gave me once in a while.

"You know." Farina raised her eyebrows. "Financially. Are you getting paid what you're worth?" The bag of gold clinked at her waist, and I wondered just how much Lord Hector had paid her.

"Um, yeah, I am," I stammered. I was about to say that Lyn didn't pay me anything, that I worked for her out of friendship and my own free will, but something told me Farina wouldn't be happy about that. "And everyone here is really nice..."

"We're not here to make friends, Florina," said my sister, wrinkling her nose. "Negotiating your salary is a ruthless battle – almost like fighting! You strike with your price, then they try to lower it, but you can't settle for it!" Her eyes were bright with determination. "You have to be willing to walk away if they try to bargain you down even one gold piece!"

She winked at me. "See you later, little sis!"

Murphy rose upwards, carrying my sister away. I looked, stunned, after her.

"Farina...you never change," I murmured. And it was true, she hadn't. She had been the same, talkative, money-obsessed young woman five years before.

Where was Fiora? The sudden thought went through my head. I hadn't seen her since she took off in a hurry, right before Farina arrived.

It had never occurred to innocent ten-year-old me to ask _what_ they had argued about. But now that we were all together again, the insidious thoughts crept into my head, subtle questions that demanded _Why? Why?_

What _had_ they been arguing about so badly that it had forced Farina to leave her home?

Worry plaguing me, I turned. Fiora was finishing off the bishop at the northeast fortress. I watched as he fell, dead, to the ground, and Fiora raised her lance in triumph, announcing she had captured the fortress.

She was such a wonderful sister.

To me, at least.

What was it between her and Farina?

* * *

A/N: Wheee! Long chapter! There is actually NO reason for which Fiora and Farina are arguing, they say so in the SCs (or at least they can't remember). However, I'm going to change it a bit. They WILL have a reason, so stay tuned for next chapter! Oh, and I promise Hector will show up next chapter!

Miss Daisy: You PROMISE.

Quickening: She can't keep promises. Ever.

Nino: yeah, she promised that she would write a one-shot-

Miss Daisy: ¬.¬ She DID write a one-shot.

Nino: -sweatdrop- Oh. Well, I missed it.

Woodbark: -squeak-

Miss Daisy: -smashes Woodbark into little bits, but he promptly reforms himself-

Quickening: Ah, well, everyone makes promises. But we HOPE Hector will show up next chapter, good enough for you? Please review!

Woodbark: -squeak-


	3. Discoveries

Winteress: Hello all! Hello! Hello! –glomps the Heath bars and sour candy-

Miss Daisy: Ignore her. She's hyper because Halloween was yesterday and now she's on sugar high.

Quickening: -sweatdrop- Yeah, well, at least it's not as bad as...remember the night we went to the bowling alley and got HP & The Order of the Phoenix at midnight?

Miss Daisy: Please. Don't remind me. .

lzn64: Yeah, I shouldn't promise things... x.x AND HECTOR IS IN THIS CHAPTER!!! -cheers- Serra will show up, too. Oh, and I love how Crossroads of the Heart is going, I keep reviewing it. :P Thanx for reviewing!

* * *

Several hours later, I lingered by the front of the tent I shared with Fiora, watching Farina chat amiably with several members of the camp around the campfire. She was usually easy-going around people, unless it came to business deals, which of course turned her into a completely different person.

Lord Hector had been furious when he had discovered that the whole battle in the marshlands had been a ruse, to draw us away from the Fire Emblem. Now, he was determined to find it, but we were to get a night's rest here first. It was too late to start on another journey, anyway, but we were planning to actually go into the mountains, to the Black Fang fortress. I shivered slightly. Fighting the enemy was one thing, but to actually confront them at their own stronghold? I wasn't so sure about this idea.

Lord Hector...I turned away from the sight of Farina chatting her head off to Dorcas and stared into the rough canvas of the tent. I still hadn't mustered the courage to thank him for saving me back in Caelin, when Lady Lyndis had sent me to inform him...but the archers had shot at me, and I had fallen...

**OoOoOoOoO**

_I had to do my best. For Lyn._

_The thought echoed in my head as Huey winged his way swiftly through the blue sky. I risked a quick glance downwards. The enemy was still unmoving._

_I can still reach them, I thought, seeing Lord Hector and the others in the distance. Come on, Huey! I urged mentally, spurring him forwards. They were close now. Time to start descending. Gently, I tugged his reins – _

_"FLORINA! Watch out!"_

_The voice came from far down below._

_"Ah! What?!" I exclaimed, startled. I turned, too late to see the arrows flying at me..._

_Then I was falling, falling through empty space, empty air, and Huey was shrinking rapidly above me, faltering. I tried to scream, but no sound came out –_

_"Ah!" A gasp escaped my lungs as I crashed onto something, metal plates – armor? – pushing sharply into my back. "Wha - ?"_

_I suddenly realized I had fallen on top of Lord Hector, who was now holding me awkwardly in his arms, his plate armor digging into me very uncomfortably._

_"I – ah –" I managed, struggling to get out of his grasp. It was very uncomfortable, being in a man's arms like this. Before I could do further, a feathery white shape careened out of the sky and fell to the ground near me, wings banging Lord Hector._

_"Darned flying horse!" he yelled, dropping me and turning to a forlorn Huey, lying on the ground. I fell to the ground with a gasp, the wind knocked out of me, lavender hair askew, but glad and relieved to be on the ground again._

_"Huey!" I cried, scrambling over to my pegasus. He nicked softly, then struggled to his feet when I came over. I whispered calming things in his ear, stroking his pale neck softly._

_"Hey, you!" called Lord Hector, interrupting Huey and I. I jumped, then fastened my gloved hands in Huey's thick mane for comfort. "You –" he began._

_I squeaked, and jerked Huey forward by the bridle, running in terror. Lady Lyn had wanted me to speak to Lord Eliwood..._

_It wasn't until I had gotten far away until I realized that he had probably saved me from my death – or at least several uncomfortable broken bones._

**OoOoOoOoO**

I shook myself out of my memories and looked back at Farina, now babbling on to the big strong pirate – what was his name? Dart. I had to be more like her, able to easily talk to people.

I bit my lip stubbornly. I had to do it now. It was now or never.

The young Ostian lord was standing a ways off, watching Farina as well. People seemed to be rather interested in her, but then, they were always excited to have a new comrade.

Slowly I snuck around, behind the tents, until I was almost directly behind Lord Hector.

I had to thank him for saving me back in Caelin. I had to. Be strong, Florina.

I took a deep breath, tried to calm my racing heart, and stepped forward slightly, hands clasped in front of me. Lord Hector was standing with his back to me.

I blinked, and took a breath again. What was supposed to come out as a greeting came out sounding more like "um..."

"Huh?" The young lord of Ostia turned abruptly, and saw me. His face turned confused, and he had good reason too, seeing little me, hands clasped, cheeks red.

"Umm, I...I..." I choked out, trying in vain to form a complete sentence. Damn it, Florina! Why couldn't I ever talk to men, even the nice ones, or the ones that I needed to thank?

"You say something?" queried Hector, leaning in a bit closer. I shrank back, and shook my head dumbly.

"Guess not," he said lightly, and turned around again. "Hey, Eliwood!" He jogged over easily to where his friend was waiting, and the two of them began to speak.

I choked down a sob. I was so pitiful. I couldn't even say full sentences!

I turned and fled back to my tent.

I was so deep in thought and self-pity, curled up on my pallet, that I didn't even hear Fiora come in quietly a few minutes later. Immediately, she knelt down next to me. "Florina? Are you feeling okay?"

"Ah!" I jerked my head up. "Sister!"

"Florina, what's wrong?" she questioned.

"Nothing," I said miserably. "You can't do anything about it."

I wished for the thousandth time I could just be like Fiora, calmly and politely walking up to Lord Hector and thanking him.

Or even Farina. She would have had him thanked in no time in that business-like way of hers.

Farina. It had been so long since I'd seen her, and now she was back.

"Um, Fiora?" I said softly.

"What is it, Florina?"

"What was it that you and Farina were arguing about so terribly?"

She sighed deeply, and seemed to me that she was filled with a bone-deep weariness, a fatigue that tired her even as she stroked my hair gently.

"It...was nothing, Florina. Forget it."

"But now that she's back --" I faltered. "Shouldn't you two talk about it?"

"Perhaps I should," she said slowly, quietly. "Perhaps it would be better. Perhaps I need to speak with her." Her blue eyes flicked out the open tent flap, to where Farina was. "Florina, do you mind if I leave you for a bit?"

"No, not at all!" I said hurriedly. "I can take care of myself. Really!"

She smiled sadly, and stood. "Very well then."

Turning, Fiora left the tent. I saw her walking over to where Farina was.

Suddenly, I was struck by a ferocious curiosity to know what they were going to talk about. I wanted to know why my sister had left home, what they had been arguing about.

Quietly, I got up from my pallet, making sure to not rustle the sheets. I stole out of the tent and stayed away from the illuminating light of the campfire, edging along the sides of a few tents. Silently, I tucked myself into a dark corner, where I had a full view of my sisters.

"Farina," said Fiora softly, moving up next to her elder sister, who blinked at her. "May I speak with you?"

"Hey, sis!" exclaimed Farina brightly, concealing her initial surprise. "So...haven't seen you around in a bit."

Was it just me, or was that last comment laced with a hint of irony?

"I'm sorry," said Fiora quietly, looking at the ground. "The last time...I spoke too harshly..."

"We shouldn't exactly be discussing this here, you know?" cut in Farina nervously, glancing around. Without waiting for a response, she seized Fiora's arm and dragged her around the corner. A gasp rose in my throat, that I quickly forced down and retreated farther into the corner. They hadn't seen me. Good.

"I am sorry for what I said," repeated Fiora, meeting Farina's gaze levelly.

"It's fine," said Farina, perhaps a little too cheerfully. "Besides, I was at fault, anyway. I always think about money first and everything else later."

Money. Part of the issue was about money. But I had a hinting, doubting suspicion that it wasn't just about our family's funds. After all, we had still managed after Farina left, right?

"No, I should be the one to apologize," argued Fiora. "And it is only natural that you should call me naïve, you being the oldest, and all. I mean, of course mercenaries should care about when and how much they get paid to fight, and --"

Farina cut her off abruptly, glancing around hurriedly. "Aw, now, look, it's all behind us..."

"No, it's not," said Fiora softly. "You can't just forget like that. You can't leave a person behind the way you do money, or old clothes, or --"

"I was just an idiot!" said Farina sharply. "You did nothing wrong!"

"How can you say that?" exploded Fiora. "I was terrible to you, and now that I really think about it, _you_ were right all along! Why can't you get that through your thick skull?!"

"I'm telling you! I was not right! You were! I never should have flown off in a tizzy like that, you dope!"

"Stop contradicting me!" screamed Fiora, and I jumped, because it was the loudest I'd ever heard my sister yell. She had never, ever screamed at me like that before. I was amazed that no one noticed, or perhaps they decided wisely to ignore it.

"I was wrong!" she said bitterly. "I should have tried harder to grasp your greedy, insensitive ways!"

"Now you listen here, you uptight, worn-out..." began Farina. I winced and started to cover my ears. Farina had the best vocabulary of insults of anyone I had ever met.

She opened her mouth, to say something vulgar, no doubt, and stopped suddenly. "Hey."

"It's weird, isn't it?" said Fiora darkly, arms crossed across her chest. "Fighting over a sister?"

_Sister._ The word hit me like a slap in the face. I had been right, with that feeling it had been something about me five years ago. It was me they had been arguing about. It was me that had caused Farina to leave, me that had caused this terrible rift in our family.

But why?

"I wasn't fighting," said Farina, cheeks flushed from their previous shouting match. "I was merely saying that five years ago, you were incapable of taking care of Florina, and incapable of managing funds."

"Oh, and so you flew off and left me with her BECAUSE I was incapable?" Fiora stared at Farina like she was mad.

"No, well --" Farina stopped abruptly, and cocked her head.

Fiora paused. "Why...Why are we even fighting?"

"Um...I dunno." mumbled Farina, cheeks bright red. "Let's just drop it, okay? Florina's older now...she can take care of herself. We're all older. We've got to get along, especially in the midst of battle like this." She ploughed on. "I'll even pay you to stop arguing!"

Fiora laughed at that, all the contempt and weariness leaving her as she smiled at her sister. "No, that won't be necessary." Her tone turned more serious. "Say, Farina...You know I don't hate you, right?"

"Yeah, I've always known that," said Farina lightly, clapping Fiora on the armored shoulder. "I mean, I've known you forever, right?"

Fiora smiled. "I'm glad we got that resolved."

My two sisters walked away, finally at peace.

I waited in the darkness until they were gone, pondering what they had said. Farina had left because of an argument with Fiora, supposedly because she thought my middle sister was incapable of taking care of me?

It didn't matter. They weren't mad at each other anymore, and we were a family again.

When I returned to the tent Fiora and I shared, I found someone else rolling out a bedroll.

"Oh! Sister! Farina!" I said, surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Hey, Florina!" said Farina, smoothing out the bedroll and straightening. "We were wondering where you were!"

I looked down, not wanting to tell her I had eavesdropped.

"Ah, nevermind," she said, grinning. "Well, didn't you hear? I'm going to be staying in here with you now! Figured my little sisters could do with a bit of protection."

"Farina...Really?" My eyes widened, and I remembered to pretend I didn't know anything about their earlier conversation. "But I thought you and Fiora --"

She waved a hand vaguely. "It's all resolved now. We're happy now."

"Welcome back, Farina," I whispered, giving her a quick hug.

* * *

A/N: The reason Fi and Fa are arguing is my invention. So, don't complain. Again, I got sick of not being able to find convos (this time for Noble Lady of Caelin) so I just write! Muwahahahhaha!

Miss Daisy: -.-;;

Nino: Next chapter! Serra/Florina supports!

Quickening: MUST you give the story away EVERY time?

Nino: :/

Woodbark: -squeak-

Quickening: -squeezes chapter- The Peg Knight Sisters are so cute when they're arguing, and then they make up.

Miss Daisy: Sisters. -.- Glad I never had any.

Winteress: Ah, who knows, we don't know your past anyways.

Miss Daisy: -.-

Quickening: That has GOT to be your favorite expression.

Miss Daisy: -.-;;

Quickening: -backs away-

Nino: -cheers up- Well! Thank you for reading! Review please?

Miss Daisy: -whisper- She says the same friggin thing every chapter.

Woodbark: -squeak-


	4. Lessons

Wow! Lots of new reviews in only what, a day! Well, I'm happy that you all are reviewing, I write faster that way! (j/k) Well, I DO have a new chapter up...

lzn64: Yeah, I love supports too. And if the stories get too similar, you have the right, since you started yours before mine. oO But yeah, I'm happy with the reason I came up with for the argument. And as for Farina/Hector interaction, that will come soon...their first actual support may not be for a chappie or so though. x.x And she's not flirting, it's just a homage to her SCs, AND showing her being socially able...and yeah, I've only read up to the first book of High Druid...ah, I'm rambling too. XD Go Shannara!

angel white: Well, I'm glad you read this then! And poor Florina. XD I like Farina, though...

Macross-Green: Yeah, I like writing fics from POV's of less used characters. –hint hint- And thank you for the review and comments. ;) All authors like getting told they've done things well. XD And good luck with your fic!

Malignant Plate: Yeah, I thought about that too, but I decided to make Farina the eldest, since my younger sister (the middle one of us) acts like Fiora, where I'm more like Farina. It's just their personalities that make me think that way. And thanks for the comments about Farina, however I don't see it in exactly the same way you do...but thanks. Everyone's complimenting me on my idea for their argument! XD And Farina x Dart...you'll see. –evil grin-

Lord Telcontari: You a LOTR fan? The name got me...Thanks for the review. And no, there is no real reason, I made it up. Aren't I so great? Nah, jk. XD

Woah! I took up WAY too much space. Gotta start putting these at the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

"Come on! Wake up! Get moving!" called a faint voice.

"Erggh..." I rolled over in bed and pulled the covers over my head.

"Wake up!" My blanket was yanked off me with one swift pull. I gasped at the sudden cold, and curled into a ball.

"Come _on,_ Florina!" A familiar face came close to mine, and short blue hair brushed my face.

"Ah! Farina!" I shot upright, nearly knocking her over.

She laughed. "Come on, sleepyhead! Mark's calling us. We gotta go."

"What? Is there a battle, or something?"

"N-o." She rolled her eyes. "We're going to the Bern royal palace. Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector want to talk to Queen Hellene about some shrine."

"Oh, the Shrine of Seals," I said, getting up and pulling on my white dress and boots. "Um...Farina, can you help me with my armor?"

The blasted stuff was so heavy and hard to put on, I usually asked Fiora for help, but before she had joined us, Lyn had helped me.

"Oh! Sure!" My older sister stepped over, her own armor already on. "Here." Her gloved fingers buckled the straps with ease.

"Thanks," I murmured.

"There you are!" exclaimed Fiora, running up to us as we left the tent. "Everything's already packed, I just need to get the tent." Quickly, she began yanking down the poles and canvas.

Farina and I exchanged glances. Fiora was so...hard-working. She loved to have everything done, on time.

Finally, the entire camp was ready to move out. The tents were packed into Merlinus's wagon, and each person carried their own belongings. I noticed that Legault had a rather large pack. What exactly was all in there? The former Black Fang had a perpetual habit of stealing things from other people.

Us three pegasus knights (and Heath on his wyvern) took to the air, scouting ahead. I could just glimpse the palace in the distance; it was hard to miss, being situated so high up on mountains like that.

As we flew, my mind kept drifting back to Lord Hector and my much-needed, late thank-you. I still hadn't been able to confront him face-to-face.

_You could always ask Lady Lyn to do it,_ whispered a voice in my head. _Or one of your sisters._

That was true. I _could. _But...I needed to prove to them I could do something on my own for once.

Perhaps I could ask someone else for help...just a little bit of help. I suddenly realized exactly who it was I could ask.

"Um, sisters?" I began to Farina and Fiora, who were flying on either side of me. "Could I take a break for a while?"

Farina opened her mouth, probably to say "No!" or "That's not fair", but Fiora grinned and cut her off. "Sure!"

I smiled and turned Huey downwards, spiraling through the air down towards the members of the group on foot and horseback. I immediately sighted who I was looking for, chatting her head off to Erk, who was looking downcast.

I landed next to my old friend.

"Umm...Serra?"

"Wha--?" She stopped in mid-sentence. "Florina!" she squealed, reaching up and giving me a big hug. "It's been a while, how are you?"

Erk, who knew an opportunity when he saw one, quickly snuck away, glad to be free of Serra's chatter.

"Um, fine." I replied, walking Huey alongside her. "Say, I..." How should I put this? "Serra, can I ask you something?"

"What?" she demanded, tossing one pink pigtail over her shoulder.

"How can I... become more like you?"

She looked utterly delighted. "Like me! Do you mean my –" she paused for effect, and fluttered her eyelashes – "breathtaking beauty?"

I opened my mouth to say "no," but she had already started again.

"Or my impeccable fashion sense?" she inquired, indicating her long white gown with the lavender cloak. "Or do you mean –"

"Um...not that stuff," I whispered, finally cutting her off. "I mean...your personality..."

Serra looked completely bewildered. "I'm sorry?"

"When there are men nearby, I get scared...even if they're on our side. I...It makes me somewhat useless in battle sometimes..."

"What? You're not useless in battle! I mean, just look at Huey," she cooed, petting my pegasus on the nose. "You're much more useful than I!" she sniffed. "Oh, for the day when I shall be a bishop!"

"Serra, um, if we can get back to the original subject..."

"Oh! Yes...I see. Yes, leave it to me! If you just do everything I say," she grinned wickedly at this – was it just Serra's personality, or did she look forwards to giving orders? Probably the latter. "Then you'll be like me in no time!"

"Oh...Okay," I whispered, dismounting Huey and walking on the ground besides Serra, who was a full two inches taller than me. She looked quite deep in thought, something rare for the talkative cleric.

"You know..." she began. "If you have trouble around guys, maybe it's just because when you're shy! See, you're even a little reserved when talking to other women."

"Y-Yes...I am," I stuttered. It was mostly true, except around my sisters and Lady Lyn; they were the few people I felt comfortable with, but even with them, sometimes I was quiet, or stammered.

"Then you just need to have more confidence!" declared Serra, flinging out her arms in a decisive gesture and whacking Lucius in the face. I jumped at this sudden declaration, as did Huey. "No matter who you're with, just think of yourself as being better than them! That'll do it!!

What? Better? But...

"I can't think of them...as equals?" I asked timidly. _But I'm certainly not better than Fiora or Farina! And Lady Lyndis...she's of higher rank than I – not even equal!_

_"_No, no, not at all!" scolded Serra, wagging a finger at me. "Think of them as, as, uh," she glanced around, sighted Erk, who immediately vanished into the crowd – "lowly little bugs if you can!"

"As...as bugs?" I looked at her, confused.

"Look, your shyness is pretty deeply ingrained, right?" She looked expectantly at me, then ploughed on without waiting for an answer. "Then you'll just have to take drastic measures!"

Drastic...measures?

"Stand up straight!" she ordered. Obediently, I stood as tall as I could.

"Hmm...you're too short for that to work too well," she muttered. "Ah! Push out that chest!"

"Serra –" I began, but she seemed not to notice. "Raise that chin!" she barked. "Look me in the eye!"

I forced my worried gaze away from Sain and met Serra's eyes. She frowned. "No! I'm a bug, remember! Look at me with disgust!"

But I liked Serra! How could I look at her with disgust?

"Err, umm..." I mumbled, trying to get this all straight. "Stand up...straight. Puff out... Like this?" Feeling slightly embarassed, I pushed my chest out. I may have been small, but I still had enough of a chest to be noticed. On the other side of the camp, Sain perked up and I turned red.

Serra seemed not to notice. "No! No! No! More defiant! And your legs! Take a wider stance!"

Wider stance? I spread my legs slightly, and Huey snorted in confusion. What was his mistress doing?

"Yeah!" exclaimed Serra happily, surveying me. "That's better!"

"...Um... I feel weird..." I whispered. About half the members of Lord Eliwood's group were staring at me now, and I was sure I was bright red.

Serra ignored this. "Then eyes! Don't forget! Raise your chin! More disdain! Good! Practice that!" She winked at me, and hurtled off into the crowd, screaming "ERK! ERK! Where are you?!"

"...My...neck...hurts..." I whispered, wondering how long she wanted me stuck in this position. Hurriedly, I reverted to a normal stance, feeling relieved.

Poor Serra. She was trying to help, I knew, but it wasn't exactly the kind of help I needed. Smiling spite of myself and all the others watching, I put my foot back in Huey's stirrup and mounted.

My expression faded quickly as I winged back up into the air, thinking of what I still needed to do. Serra's advice hadn't helped, and I still needed to thank Lord Hector.

"Beateous Florina! Wait!" called Sain faintly from down below. I yelped, and spurred Huey higher. Risking a glance downwards, I saw Sain being restrained by Kent. Phew.

How much longer would it take to get to the palace?

More importantly, how much longer would it take me to overcome my fears?

* * *

A/N: Feh, I know it was short. TT Sorry. Next update will be longer, I promise. And there'll be flashbacks! I love writing Serra, tho. XD

Nino: -opens mouth-

Quickening: NU-UH! You're not spoiling the story again! –thwacks Nino-

Nino: Oww...

Miss Daisy: -.-

Quickening: That's all you've said for the past chapter or so...Can you still talk?

Miss Daisy: -.- What do you think, idiot?

Quickening: -sweatdrop- Gah! Okay!

Miss Daisy: -.-

Nino: I..think she's in a bad mood.

Miss Daisy: -Evil Glare of Doom-

Nino & Quickening: Eep! –run-

Woodbark: -squeak-

Please review! Next chappie coming soon, I promise!

UPDATE: I've actually got it written -cowers- But I'm not going to upload it for a bit. I want to see my reviews. XD 


	5. Reminiscence

Welcome back! I got this updated quick!

Quickening: Yes, because when you last updated, you had this written already.

Nino: -shoves- Be quiet.

Miss Daisy: -from other room- WHY DON'T YOU JUST ALL SHUT THE FLUX UP AND LET ME TAKE A NAP AND LET THE PEOPLE READ THE FLUXING FIC!

Quickening: O.O;; She sounds like she's in a bad mood today.

Nino: -sweatdrop- Yeah, now if Sonia starts, it's going to get even worse.

Woodbark: -quizzical look- Te-te?

Quickening: Yes, good Woodbark. –scoops him up and runs-

Nino: -runs-

Miss Daisy: -mumble- glmpfh...-rolls over in bed- (yes, even if she is a pony, she has a bed) XD

* * *

A couple of hours later, I waited idly, concealed behind some mountains with the rest of the group. The three Lords and Mark had gone to the palace, instructing us to stay here.

Farina was shoving money at Dorcas, who was looking bewildered and kept trying to refuse. I grinned in spite of myself. Fiora...where was Fiora? I glanced around. Come to think of it, where was Kent? That wasn't good; if Sain tried to advance on me again, the other knight wouldn't be there to stop him.

I forced the thought from my mind and looked around for Fiora again. Where was she?

It was so nice to have my sister with me. And now that Farina was back, I had both of my sisters.

Funny, I could still remember perfectly the day that Fiora had joined us . . .

**OoOoOoOoO**

_I was hovering on the edge of a river, watching nervously as we fought nomadic mounted archers, afraid to venture forwards in case I was shot, when I heard an all-too familiar voice, one I had not heard for a long time..._

_"Florina?" the voice asked in disbelief._

_I whipped around sharply, and my mouth fell open. _

_The pegasus knight before me was too familiar: long turquoise hair, large blue eyes, that same, friendly face..._

_"Sister? Fiora!" I cried._

_She shook her head disbelievingly, amazement showing plainly on her face. "Why are you here?"_

_"I'm here with Lady Lyndis," I said proudly. "What are you doing here?"_

_She paused, and looked down, and her face turned bitter. "I...was investigating the Dread Isle for someone."_

_"By yourself?" I blinked. Usually, pegasus knights were not sent out by themselves; they were too vulnerable. Usually, they traveled in squads._

_"No..." she murmured, fingering her lance. "There were others... a full unit of pegasus knights. We were –" Her voice broke. "attacked..."_

_"You can't mean..." I breathed, my eyes wide._

_"I misjudged our situation," she whispered, eyes filled with pain and regret. "All of my knights are dead because of me. I'm a failure."_

_No! How could she say such things about herself? "That's not true!" I blurted out. "You're a splendid pegasus knight! I chose this path because I admired you so!" I quieted, aware that I was talking rapidly and hurriedly. "Please..." I whispered. "Don't do this to yourself." A single tear rolled down my cheek._

_"Florina, please don't cry," she sighed, flying over closer to me._

_There was a long pause, then I finally whispered, "I'm sorry..."_

_"No, it's my fault," my sister said. "The pain of being the sole survivor...It had me trapped. Thank you, Florina., I can see clearly now."_

_She was so brave, so strong. I admired my older sister greatly, in all ways. If only I could be like her...I had become a pegasus knight because of her and Farina. _

_"Fiora!" I cried, on sudden inspiration. "Come and travel with us! It's better to travel with_

_friends than to struggle alone."_

_"You're right," she answered, after a pause. "I hate to admit it," she muttered, closing her eyes. "...but I can't do everything alone. Nor can I render my companion's sacrifices moot by going home. Florina," she whispered, and turned her face to mine, and for the first time since the beginning of our conversation, it was filled with joy, "please introduce me to your commander. I'll see if I can offer my services for a short while."_

_Happily, I flew off, my sister following..._

**OoOoOoOoO**

I smiled fondly at the memory. I had many fond memories of Fiora, but that one would always be one of the first. And only a while later, when we had arrived at the Dragon's Gate...

**OoOoOoOoO**

_"Florina?" asked a kind voice behind me. I turned, surprised, to see my sister._

_"Yes, Fiora, what is it?" I asked puzzedly. It better not keep me too long; this was a crucial battle._

_"Try not to get too far ahead of the front line," she said worriedly, hefting her lance. "You can always ride behind and back me up, you know..."_

_I gave her a weak smile. "Thanks, Fiora. But..." I paused, and swallowed. "I... I have to do it my way. You can handle it out there alone, right?"_

_She nodded, confused._

_"Well I need to make sure that I can, too."_

_"Oh..." she murmured, smiling fondly at me. "But I worry about you, my little sister. When we were in training, you used to get so scared..."_

_"Yeah, but I'm fine now," I assured her, maybe a little too hurriedly._

_"Really?" she asked worriedly. "But the Caelin Knights are all men, aren't they?"_

_"Well...yes," I muttered, thinking of Sain and Kent, and many others._

_"I just think of you, all timid and scared among them..." She trailed off, looking off into the distance. Finally, she turned back to me. "So, Florina... You really don't mind it? Didn't they give you a hard time for being a woman?"_

Yes, they did,_ I wanted to say. I wanted to tell her how they had spent days following me around, whistling whenever they caught sight of me, how many of them, notably Sain, had waited for me around corners, snagged me by the waist and whispered improper things in my ear...But that was over now. I had told Lady Lyn, after many days of enduring this, and she had set things right._

_"Now if they did," continued Fiora worriedly, "I want you to let me know. Because I will tell them a thing or two..." She gave me a worried, knowing look, with raised eyebrows, and I felt so grateful to have a sister who really cared about me._

_"I-I'm fine," I reassured her again. "Lady Lyndis took good care of me... And everyone was really nice..." My voice trailed off._

_"Oh?" She grinned at me. "Well, I still worry."_

**OoOoOoOoO**

And she probably worried about me even now, I realized, breaking out of my reverie._ Oh, Fiora..._

How long had it been since Lords Eliwood, Hector and Lyn had gone to the palace? How long would it take them to return? From my memory, court matters in Caelin usually took hours.

I didn't have to wait long.

The Lords burst out of the palace gates, racing towards Ninian and Nils – I realized with a shock that the two siblings had been wandering away from our camp – who were surrounded by _wyverns!_ What was happening?

"Hurry up!" shouted Oswin, waving us over. "We must aid Lord Hector!"

I nodded meekly, and grabbed my lance. Quickly I stuffed my fingers in my mouth and whistled sharply. Huey took to the air from where he had been cropping grass a distance away and landed right next to me, where I mounted hurriedly.

Fiora! Where was she? We needed her.

Moments later, Fiora raced out of a nearby patch of forest, hair tousled, cheeks pink. I couldn't remember ever seeing her so flustered-looking in a long time.

"Fiora!" I called, and she turned her gaze towards me.

A little while later, Kent emerged from the forested area as well, cheeks just as red as my sisters. I blinked. Fiora had never talked about having romantic relations with anyone else of the camp, but _Kent?_ Well, he was nice, at least. And way more sensible than Sain.

Our small group, armed and ready in a hurry, split up. A few of us headed north to help Mark and the Lords, who had been joined by Lord Pent and Lady Louise. Some of us, including me, stayed in the area where we had started out, ready to defend. The remaining troops headed south, to protect a village.

Luckily, the battle was passing relatively uneventfully. I didn't need to do much; Oswin and Hawkeye were battling wyverns around me, and I threw in an occasional javelin. But mostly I was free to do whatever I wished, which was mostly practicing my thank-you to Lord Hector.

"Okay," I began to Huey. "Um...Th-Thank you for saving me! Do...Do you remember me?"

Huey snorted, and I rolled my eyes, cheeks pink, and continued. "I am Florina, servant of House Caelin...I said it!" I cried joyfully. "I did say it, didn't I! Huey, I said it!" I exclaimed, flinging my arms around his neck from my perch on his back. We weren't in the air; at the moment we were still on the ground.

_Now comes the hard part,_ I thought, grimacing. "Now, if I can just..." I stroked Huey's neck absentmindedly. "I can say it to Lord Hector's face now, right? C'mon, Florina! Chin up!" I told myself, remembering Serra's advice wryly.

"Take a deep breath...you have to speak loudly remember," I reassured myself, trying vainly to calm my racing heart. "J-Just once more...for practice. Breathe deep..."

Someone bumped into my side. I turned as best as I could on my pegasus's back, and gasped. "Lord Hector!" I practically screamed, cheeks burning.

"Yeah?" He turned, looking puzzedly at me. His blue hair was matted, and sweat beaded on his forehead. _He must be exhausted, running like that from the palace with that heavy armor and axe,_ I thought wildly.

"Ack!" I choked, reining Huey backwards.

He squinted at me. "Say, aren't you one of Lyn's..."

Lord Hector never had a chance to finish. I was terrified now, out of my wits, not even noticing he mentioned Lyn. "Aaah! S-Sorry!! I beg your p-pardon!" I choked, and kicked Huey into the air, trying to escape from all of this mess.

"What was that all about?" I could hear him mumble in confusion as I ascended. "Am I some kind of monster? Huh."

Oh, if only he understood!

* * *

A/N: Yey, more of Hector! There will be lots more of Hector in chapters to come, too! XD And for those of you waiting for the romance, be patient! –evil grin- And as for the FioraxKent-ness, that was just hinted at. It's not really part of the story, FioraxKent is just one of my absolute fav pairings. :D

* * *

Lord Telecontari: yeah, I totally agree with you, I used to be big on LOTR too. Thanks for the review. XD

Malignant Plate: Feh, yes, short. Serra is fun, isn't she? Gotta love that personality. And the references to Erk...maybe...XD I do like ErkxSerra, and onesided ErkxNino. Sain's reaction, yes, I just thought that was so Sain-like to do. XD As for FarinaxDart, the evil grin tells you nothing, however, I'll tell you that this IS a HectorFlorinaFarina story, so...yeah. Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and I love your "Higher Price" fic! :D

lzn64: Yeah, that happens to me at the library. XD Serra is funny, isn't she? And yes, I like adding a few things to the script, or tweaking it a bit. It works on a game screen, but when you're writing a fic, sometimes it just doesn't exactly work. And Sain..:D Isn't that just so...well, Sain of him? XD And as for more Hector, satisfied by this chapter? You'll be seeing more and more of him as the story progresses, I promise.

Macross-Green: I actually only have 5 percent of supports, I'm too lazy...I read them all on Gamefaqs. Xx I'm a sucker for things like that. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Quickening: And please review again! Please! –puppy eyes-

Miss Daisy: That does not become you. Your irises are black, woman. It doesn't look cute.

Quickening: -annoyed- Recovered from your nap, are you?

Miss Daisy: -.-;;

Nino: -puppy eyes-

Miss Daisy: Augh! –backs away- There we go!

Nino: -best cute voice- Please review? Please? Reviewing motivates Winty-sama!

Woodbark: -nods- Te-te!


	6. Snow

Feh, hello! -returns- Um, what is there to say? Nothing. But I updated! O.O

Nino: -rapidly- She does not own Fire Emblem, etc, etc, etc, etc, etc

Miss Daisy: So now you can't sue her.

Winteress: -sigh- Review responses on bottom of page. Thankies.

* * *

_Snow._ I marveled at the feeling of the flakes on my face as I stood, head turned to the sky, eyes closed. It had been so long since I'd last felt snow. When had that been, anyway? Last winter I had been working for Lady Lyndis, in Caelin, where the weather was good year-round. At least two years ago...

It reminded me of home. Ilia.

I opened my eyes. This was not Ilia. This was not the home I had grown up in. This was the Black Fang fortress.

Yesterday, the three Lords had reached us safely, protecting Nils, and the enemy leader, a wyvern lord, had eventually fled. Lady Lyn had tracked her and the remainder of her group to the mountains, which had eventually led us to the enemy fortress.

Was this really a good idea? We were probably outnumbered, and venturing into enemy territory was not the best idea.

But if the Lords said we were, then we were.

Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood were convinced the Fire Emblem was hidden here. Apparently, they had overheard the Black Fang leader Sonia talking to the king yesterday, at the palace. However, they hadn't had a chance to speak to Queen Hellene.

"Okay!" called Mark. I jumped. The battle hadn't started yet; both sides were still assembling. Some bishop had come over and spoken to the Lords; I had been too far away to hear what he had said, however. Maybe I didn't want to know.

"You – over there!" he called. "And you – over there!" He pointed people in all different directions. I was sent east, along with Serra and several others, to get into the main area of the fortress. How many enemies lurked inside? I shivered nervously.

"How goes it, Florina?" demanded Serra as we moved forwards. The plucky cleric was hopping through the snow, trying in vain not to wet the hem of her skirt. "Well, would you look at that?" she said irritably, lifting a foot to show a soaked brown loafer. I wondered briefly why she didn't wear more sensible shoes.

"Goes what?" I asked, puzzled. I was riding Huey; my pegasus was walking calmly, oblivious to the snow.

"You know!" she said. "Have you been practicing what I showed you?" She stopped, and her eager eyes turned up to my face.

Oh. Not that. What should I tell her?

"Um...I'm sorry," I began glibly. "Maybe I just...can't do it..." I heaved a sigh.

Serra cocked her head thoughtfully. "Hm. Maybe not. I guess not everyone can be like me," she sighed dramatically. "You know, this is a secret, but I'll go ahead and tell you..." She glanced back and forth hurriedly, then stood on her tiptoes and whispered in my ear proudly: "I am actually a noblewoman of Etruria."

"Wha --?!" I jerked back, startling Huey and Serra. "R-Really?" Serra? A _noble?_

"Yes, I haven't told anyone, but I think they suspect as much," she said with another dramatic sigh, closing her eyes demurely, and walked on. "Don't I just exude a certain air of total superiority?"

A what? "Well...umm...I guess..." I murmured, trying to figure out what she had just said. "You kind of _are_ like...like a princess."

"Oh!" Her eyes flew open, and she looked at me happily. "So you think so, too? I knew you would, Florina!" she shrieked joyfully. A few people stared at her, especially Hawkeye, who thought that battle was a serious matter that people didn't need to talk during.

"Yes, I..." I trailed off. "I've always thought you were...different from the other people..." _Yeah. Very different,_ I thought a bit mischieviously, thinking of her perpetual habit of talking Erk's ear off.

"Yeah! Yeah!" she squealed enthusiastically.

"You're always bouncing around," I continued wistfully. "Popping up...and just...Just saying whatever you want...

"Wait, wait, wait!" She stopped again, and blinked at me. "Which one of those makes me seem like a princess?"

"I...uh...well..." I stuttered, flustered. I wasn't really talking about her being a princess; rather, I was speaking more of her personality.

"I...really did want to be more like you," I said softly. "So, I mustered my courage and approached you..." I smiled shyly. "I'm glad I did. We should stay friends."

"Aww! Florina!" Serra gave me a huge grin.

"Enough chit chat, girls!" called Mark. "Get on with it!"

We both rolled our eyes, and moved forwards to do battle.

Surprisingly, there were less Black Fang inside the fortress than we had expected. Mark had been worried about the number of enemies, but our small army took care of them easily.

I was just emerging back out into the snow, hair damp with sweat, breathing heavily, when I spotted Farina, trotting Murphy blithely through the snow, Lord Hector chasing after her.

_Huh? _What was up with that?

I edged Huey closer, close enough that I could hear them. Hopefully they wouldn't turn around and see me; but from what I could see, they were too busy.

"Hey, Farina! Wait up!" The young lord puffed as he struggled to catch up to Farina, his heavy armor hindering.

"What?" She turned angelically, halted, and waited for him to catch up. "Ah, Lord Hector," she greeted him. "I was just off to do battle worthy of my purse." Grinning slightly, she hefted her lance, then patted the money-pouch at her belt, and I wondered just how much she had demanded he pay her.

He frowned. "Yeah, about that purse. I heard about the going price for Ilian mercenaries from a henchman."

Henchman? Who had told Lord Hector about the price of Ilian mercenaries? The only other Ilian in the camp I could think of was Canas, and he certainly didn't seem like Hector's henchman.

Matthew. I should have known. The stupid thief knows _everything._

Farina blinked, startled. "Eh?"

I noted she looked considerably nervous, which probably meant she had been way overpaid.

"Usually, they get paid by the battle, with no bonuses or anything," stated Lord Hector, putting his hands on his hips and making quite an imposing figure. "And..." he paused for effect – "he said 20,000 gold is way, way too much."

_Twenty thousand gold? For Barigan's sake!_ I blinked at my sister, stunned. How had she even gotten Lord Hector to fall for a price like that?

Farina's mouth opened, like she was going to say something, then closed, cheeks red. "But..."

"Payment is determined by rank within the knightly order, right?" pressed Lord Hector. Farina looked at the ground. "At your level of ability, I'd say you're worth 2,000 gold, tops." He gave her an annoyed look.

Her head shot up, and I recognized some of that old Farina pep. "Never! I'm at 4,000 gold, I am!"

"What's that?" Hector took a step closer. "Four thousand?"

Farina looked decidedly uncomfortable, I noted. "Er..." she stuttered, sounding quite like me. It was good to know she wasn't _always_ perfect.

"So what was all that about 20,000 gold, eh?" demanded Lord Hector, advancing closer. "Trying to pull one on me, weren't you!" He looked quite angry, and even I, only a spectator, was frightened.

My sister reined Murphy back quickly, discomfort showing clearly in her eyes. "N-No, not at all--never!" she stammered. _That really does sound like me, _I thought with a hint of humor. "I'd never do that!" she retorted, on stronger ground now. It's just," she began haltingly. I recognized the tone when she was trying to think of a suitable excuse. "I've been underpaid compared to my ability until now," she finished hurriedly.

Lord Hector raised his eyebrows. "Look me in the eye and say that again."

Farina ducked under his gaze, and quickly continued. "And isn't this assignment a long-term one? I might need food for my pegasus..." Grinning, she patted Murphy's neck, sure she was going to get out of it now.

"Right, right," he muttered. "So, what does a pegasus eat? Carrots?"

Her mouth opened wide in amazement – perhaps a little exaggerated. "Of course not! You would treat a pegasus like a common horse? How dare you!"

Murphy seemed to have no comment on this matter, rather, he bent his head and sniffed at a small plant poking out of the snow.

"Um, it is a horse," said Hector, eyeing Murphy.

"Wrong!" said Farina, sticking her nose in the air and waving her hand dramatically, and for a moment I was reminded of Serra. "Pegasi are noble animals! So, they must eat noble carrots, you see!"

Noble carrots? I blinked. Farina?

"Like I said, carrots!" repeated Lord Hector, irritatedly. "Now, give me back sixteen thousand!" He stepped forwards, and held out his hand.

"No no no!" exclaimed Farina, clearly unhappy. Quickly, she pulled Murphy back farther. "L-Listen-- I'll do the work I've been paid for. That should be enough, right? Now, watch me go!" Clapping her booted heels into Murphy's sides, he flapped into the air, Farina raising her lance triumphantly as she went.

"H-Hey, wait! Hey!" Lord Hector ran forwards a few steps, then halted, and shaded his eyes with one hand as he gazed up at the flying white form in the bright blue sky, a dot of blue marking its rider, sunlight illuminating it. Snow flurries descended from the sky, swirling in the rush of air left by Farina's ascent.

I sighed, and continued on. She was so lucky, to be able to talk freely.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" queried a voice, and I spun around, surprised.

It was Lord Hector.

"N-Nothing!" Did he know I'd been eavesdropping? Quickly, I spurred Huey forwards, my pegasus gliding a few feet above the ground, unhampered by the snow.

I couldn't focus on personal matters now. Right now, all that mattered was retrieving the Fire Emblem safely. I tried to force the thought into my head, but nagging thoughts of Lord Hector, my much-needed thanks, and Farina persisted.

I shut my eyes tightly, wanting them to go away. Let me concentrate, please! We have to get the Fire Emblem back!

Still, they lingered as our small army made its way towards the throne room.

Emotions were like snow. They could come quickly, in a rush, piling up, yet melt at once when the single first touch of heat came. Or they could freeze into ice, forming a cold, hard barrier that none could pass. So easily changed.

* * *

A/N: Yes, more shortness. x.X Seriously, I PROMISE next chappie will be longer. And next chappie the romance will ACTUALLy show up! WHEEE!! -goes hyper-

Miss Daisy: -.- And now, for the long awaited, REVIEW RESPONSES.

Quickening: That was sarcasm, wasn't it?

Miss Daisy: -.-;;

* * *

sessh: Well, your request has been granted! UPDATED-ness! Haha! Thanks for reviewing.

Lord Telecontari:Yeah, I mean, who wants FioraxGeitz? XD And thank you for the compliment; the script DOES have to be tweaked a lil if you know what I mean?

angel white: Yes. Heart Florina. XD Go KentxFiora! And thank you for all your compliments. -blushes- I do try to put funny things in, even if this is a romance/drama. XD

foxfiresword: Your review was for chappie 1, but thanks anyway!

Macross-Green: Great minds? I think we're just lazy. XD I will read your fics someday, I promise. (Nino: SOMEDAY.) Shut up, Nino! XD Ok, I'll get around to it at somepoint. Thanks for reviewing!

Lady Fencer: Ya know, you really gotta get around here more...you've only read to chapter two. o.O Yeah, I know your computer broke...XD Yey for Woodbark!

Malignant Plate: Yup, well, Florina assumes things. She's been seeing a lot of romance going around camp, even if it isn't really mentioned in the story. XD Yes, Kent is a nice boy...-drools- Farina Hector interaction, eh? THIS CHAPPIE! wh00t! As for ErkxNino, I like it, but only one-sided...Angsty Erk wanting Nino. XD I like ErkNinoJaffar triangles...XD Thanks for the review. :D

lzn64: More Hector, yesh! XD And yeah, I totally suck at supports, right now I'm concentrating more on beating Hector's route. X.x Ah well...good for you. (And you play the game for fic-ness, too, right? XD) Yey for fanfics! XD

* * *

Wewt! Thanks everyone! Review, please? -begging-

Nino: We'll give you candy! -hands out candy-

Winteress: AGH! NO! THAT'S MY HALLOWEEN CANDY! -snatches-

Nino: O.O;;

Miss Daisy: -locks candy in safe-

Quickening: -sigh- Where's Woodbark?

Nino: At a family reunion.

Quickening: WHAT THE-

Miss Daisy: -evil GLARE-

Quickening: -shuts up-Ah, okay! -sweatdrop-

Nino: Review, pleeeeaseeee?


	7. Changes

Hum dee dum...I update quick, don't I? –evil grin- For all you romance freaks, your wishes shall be satisfied in THIS CHAPPIE! Aren't you happy?

Nino: That rhymed!

Miss Daisy: -.-;;

Quickening: And we have Firefox now as our browser!

Woodbark: -happy squeak-

Winteress: Yes, Firefox. We're advertising. XD Wayyy better than Explorer. Oh, and review responses are at the bottom of the page.Quickening: Now, on with the fic!

* * *

Hours later, we were approaching the royal manse. Our duty had been done; the Fire Emblem had been secured, the Black Fang defeated. But we still had problems to deal with.

Apparently, the Lords had overheard a conversation speaking of an assassination attempt on the prince. It couldn't be carried through, not after all we had done to secure the Emblem for him!

It was dark already by the time we reached the entrance.

"Strange...there are no guards," murmured Lyn suspiciously, glancing around into the darkness. I shivered a bit; I didn't like the dark. As a child, I had always been afraid of the dark, and I still remembered the nights when Fiora would come into my room and sit on my bed next to me, stroking my hair and crooning lullabies until I would finally fall asleep, satisfied that with my big sister around, nothing could hurt me. Even with that, sometimes I would wake in the middle of the night, from nightmares that haunted my dreams, especially after Farina had left, and there would be no Fiora by my bedside. Instead, I would huddle up under the blankets, miserable and frightened, till I would finally cry myself to sleep.

But I was older now. I couldn't be afraid of the dark.

Where was Huey? I glanced around worriedly. It wasn't like him to disappear like this. But I would have to find him, the battle was starting! Mark was already sending our troops into the manse.

Fiora was inside, I knew. I would ask her! Quickly, I began to run, towards the dark entrance.

I halted just inside the door, looking around fearfully into the darkness, panting from my run. "Phew..."

"Argh! Hey!" yelled a voice from somewhere off. Lord Hector, I realized with a shock. Quietly, I stepped forwards nervously into the blackness.

"Lemme go, you darn flapping horse!" he yelled, and I could hear the stamping of hooves.

_Huey!_

I ran forwards, not stopping, till I could finally see. Huey was standing innocently on the stone floor, neck outstretched, Lord Hector's arm clamped between his teeth.

"Ah!" I gasped, too startled by the scene to say anything else.

His head whipped around, and he sighted me. "Yeah, you! You want to play rough? Fine! I'll show you rough!" Clumsily, with his other free hand, he reached towards the axe strapped to his back.

"Huey!" I cried, running forwards and grabbing his reins. Hurriedly, I pried apart his jaws, releasing Lord Hector's arm. The young Ostian glared at me, and I shrank back, fastening my arms around Huey's neck.

"Um, ahh..." I stammered. "Did this, um...did Huey...did my pegasus...do something wrong?" A futile question, I knew, but I had to buy myself time. I didn't want Lord Hector coming at me with that axe of his.

"This pegasus is yours?" he demanded, advancing on me. I squeaked and backed up, staring at him. I still needed to apologize...and somehow I felt that not just that was needed. I felt a strange attraction to the young lord of Ostia, something I could not place or explain...

"Do wrong?" he echoed me, startling me out of my thoughts. "He just grabbed my arm and dragged me off! Wouldn't let go either!"

Oh. So that's where Huey had been. Why had he done that? Naughty boy. I tightened my grip around his neck.

"I couldn't do anything in front of Eliwood and the others!" Lord Hector ranted on. "But now he's mine! I'll show him who's boss" He raised a hand threateningly, and Huey reared back, teeth bared warningly, but even I knew the pegasus was no match for the Lord and his axe.

"No!" I cried impusively, jumping in front of Huey and spreading my arms, back pressed against his nose. "Don't hurt Huey!" I begged, too frightened for my mount to be scared of Lord Hector.

"Please," I said, quieter, more timid, looking down at the ground. "If you must punish someone, punish me!" My voice rose, and I looked up, meeting his eyes shakily.

He grinned oddly, and reached up to smooth his hair down. "Heh, you can talk. And loud at that."

I blinked in surprise. "What?"

"You were always hanging around like you were going to say something," he began, "but whenever I went to ask you what it was, you'd run off!"

_So he really did notice me? Was it my fault? I ran off...twice..._I blinked, throat tightening, and looked down.

"So when I asked Lyn what to do –" he continued.

_Lyn? _He had asked Lady Lyn? What had she said about me?

"She said a big lunk like me should stay away from her friend!" he declared, annoyed, folding his arms. "Can you believe it? What's a guy supposed to do? So tell me what you wanted to say. I'm all ears!" He raised his eyebrows at me expectantly.

I blinked some more. This was definitely not the circumstances I had expected my apology to come about in. But...now that he was listening, perhaps it would be easier.

"Yes...yes," I began, stammering and quiet. "You, well...When I first...first met you..."

_Wait. That wasn't when I had first met him._

I was suddenly reminded of the very first time I had met Lord Hector. The memory had escaped me, drifting just out of reach, not even remembered when he had saved me in Caelin.

It had been one year ago, after Lady Lyndis had saved me from those bandits in that abandoned village. I had traveled with her and her companions, going to claim the rightful throne of Caelin.

When had it been? It was when we had met Ninian and Nils...Lady Lyn had sent me into a house to speak with the villagers, but instead Lord Hector had been there...I was so surprised to see a young noble lord, I had squeaked and fled...

But he probably didn't even remember that.

"Yes?"

The word startled me out of my memories. Lord Hector was looking down at me expectantly. I shrank back a little. "Well, I mean...Y-You saved me, and...Um... Thank you, very much," I finished hurriedly, and suddenly realized what I had done. "I-I said it!" I exclaimed in surprise. "I finally said it! Huey!" I turned around and buried my face in my pegasus's neck, wrapping my arms around his neck again.

"I...saved you?"

I gasped, and turned my head, to see Lord Hector, cocking his head.

"Me, saving you?"

"Um...yes..." I whispered, crushed. He had forgotten! I had gone to all this trouble for something he didn't even remember!

"In Laus..." I said, voice barely a whisper. "My pegasus...archers...shot...He fell, and...um..."

He blinked, and scratched his head. "Huh. Don't remember!"

"Ah...!" I cried, throat tightening. So it was true. He didn't remember me. He didn't care. "I...I see...um...Sorry, I...I..." I buried my face in Huey's mane again.

"Hah!" He laughed, and I pressed my face tighter into the pegasus's warm neck, wishing I could just escape. He was laughing at me. Oh, the embarassment...

"I'm just joking with you!" he said good-naturedly, if not loudly, and I jerked my head up, startled.

"Course I remember that!"

"Wha..." was all I could manage, still shocked.

"How could I forget you and that witless winged horse falling on top of me?" He nodded towards huey.

"Ah...y-yes..." I stuttered, managing a weak smile.

"You know," he said in a kinder tone, coming a bit closer. "I'd better keep an eye on you."

"Huh?" I looked up into his face, into those blue eyes, usually so arrogant. Now they were only filled with worry and kindness, looking down on me.

"You know..." he said, gently detaching my arms from around Huey's neck. I flinched at the touch, but he seemed not to notice."Don't leave my side on the battlefield, okay?"

I nodded mutely, suddenly aware of the fact that he still held my hands in his.

"I have to keep you from getting into trouble," he said softly, smiling down at me.

"Lord Hector," I stammered unbelievingly, looking up at him. Did he really care this much about me? He would go so far to protect me in battle?

I couldn't help it. My eyes filled with tears, tears that I wasn't sure why they were there. Was it out of surprise, or amazement, or...? I sniffed, wishing I could wipe them away, but he was still holding my hands.

"Tsk. Don't be crying," he said roughly, reaching up to swipe the tears out of my eyes with a gloved hand. I gasped. "You know I can't stand sniffling," he muttered.

"Lord Hector!" I cried. Was he pulling one of his jokes again? He had been so kind just a moment ago...

"I'm just joking," he whispered, suddenly gathering me into a tight embrace that left me breathless and lifted me off the ground.

I opened my mouth to protest, but before I could, he tilted his head forwards and kissed me hard.

I could do nothing, still locked into his warm embrace, shocked by the sudden course of events, so I relaxed, letting him kiss me, a sudden warmth flooding through me. And to my great surprise, I discovered it was actually quite pleasant.

Was this love? Was this what it felt like? Was this what Fiora felt for Kent? Or Lord Eliwood for the girl Ninian?

Was this love?

Finally, after how long I didn't know, he released me, and I slid to the floor, letting my feet touch ground again. Wordless, I looked up into his face.

"Florina..." he whispered, bright red. He looked off into the darkness, avoiding my gaze. "Oh, for Roland's sake!"

Still crimson, he stomped off into the darkness. I watched him go, puzzled. Had he wanted to do that to me? If so, why did he seem so embarassed by it?

Huey nickered softly, and I patted him, still watching the spot Lord Hector had vanished into the shadows. Men could be so confusing sometimes, I thought, suddenly catching sight of my own reflection in a polished marble pillar. My hair was tousled, my cheeks as red as his had been. Quickly, I smoothed down my lavender tresses, but failed to do anything to improve my face.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching. Face flushing anew, I grabbed my lance and mounted Huey, hoping with all my heart that it wasn't Lord Hector again.

Not that I wanted him gone, but...somehow, I didn't think I could handle that again.

Was that hoofbeats, too? It was hard to tell. Quickly, I squeezed Huey forwards, trying fervently not to think of Lord Hector, trying to think of something else – anything else!

"Well, now that Lyn has been recognized as a noble..." I murmured, choosing my subject. "I can join the marchioness of Caelin."

The hoofbeats were louder now. They drew to a halt next to my.

My pursuer had caught up.

I glanced hurriedly ahead, refusing to look. I didn't want to confront anyone right now, no matter who it was.

"Hmmm," said an all-too-familiar voice. "Well, I guess a lot has happened in my absence. But, Florina, have you been well?"

I ignored her.

"Flo-riiiina!" She poked me in the ribs like she always used to do, dragging out my name how she always had when she was annoyed with me. "Have you?"

I sighed, and decided it was futile to ignore Farina. I halted Huey, and turned to face her. "...Well?"

" I mean, have you gotten over your fear of men?" she queried.

I was opening my mouth to say "no" when I suddenly thought of Lord Hector. Was I afraid of him? I had been once, but...

"You must have had a hard time of it when you left Ilia on your own," she blabbered on, then noticed the sudden flush of pink that rose to my cheeks again. "You blush so easily, Florina!" She giggled.

Oh, if she only knew what I was really thinking of...

"Did you cry yourself to sleep every night like you used to?" she asked abruptly, and her voice was kinder.

"Wha --?" My head shot up. "N-No...of course not. I-I'm a second-rank pegasus knight, aren't I?

"Yup!" she said brightly, nodding. "Full-fledged. And..." she lowered her voice and whispered mischieviously. "Exactly who was it that I could make cry at every practice?"

_Oh, no! _I thought in alarm._ Please, Farina, no. Don't remind me of that._

"You...You were..." I stammered, not wanting to think about our long, grueling training sessions; and it wasn't just the practicing with weapons and flying that had made them long and hard.

"And that's not all, come to think of it," she continued thoughtfully, fingering her chin. I winced, wondering what was coming next. "Has anyone here seen you at a festival? I swear, you are a completely different person once you start coming out of your shell!"

No. We hadn't had a festival in our camp, ever. When would Farina ever learn that our mission was serious, not fun and games? And I didn't want to be reminded of that one party in Ilia, anyway...

"Yeah...but I..." I began, not even thinking about what I was saying.

"And I bet Lyn doesn't know anything about all of that, does she?" asked my sister slyly.

Something in my head registered alarm.

"I know all kinds of juicy secrets I could tell her..." commented Farina deviously.

"N-No! Don't!" I cried in alarm as she started Murphy forwards.

"Ah, here she comes!" exclaimed my sister in delight, sighting Lyn. Murphy surged forwards. "Lyn! Listen to this! You'll never believe what Florina did!"

"No! No! Please don't!" I spurred Huey after, but it was too late. Murphy was bigger, stronger, and older, no match for my pegasus. Farina was already blabbing her head off to Lyn.

I groaned, and buried my face in my gloved hands. Everything was going wrong. First Lord Hector, now Farina telling Lyn everything...She was probably going to tell the young Sacaen woman that I was afraid of the dark, too.

_Would it have been better if Farina had never come?_ I thought suddenly, then immediately regretted it. Sure, my sister could be a nuisance at times, but I didn't want her gone. I had missed her terribly.

But now that I had her back, did I really want it so badly?

Thoughts of Farina spilling my secrets to everyone in the camp crowded into my mind, along with Lord Hector. I tried in vain to evacuate them, but they kept coming.

"Oh, Huey," I whispered, bending down on pegasus-back and hugging his neck. I watched half-heartedly as Lyn, now free of Farina, spoke to a young girl with green hair. If only I could be as kind and understanding as my pegasus, without worries, only doing what his mistress told him. Sometimes I envied him. I knew it was silly, envying an animal, but they had life so much easier. Would I even be able to confront Lord Hector again? Where was he, anyway?

It was so dark. I shivered. Cold, too. The Lords better finish whatever they were doing, quick. I knew we weren't supposed to be sneaking into the manse either. Then, perhaps, we could get back to the camp and rest a bit.

I shivered again, remembering Lord Hector. This time, maybe it wasn't from the cold.

* * *

A/N: Wheee! Romance! XD I'm sure all my readers are satisfied. And don't worry, there will be more of it to come, I'm expecting at LEAST ten more chapters to finish this fic...x.X I really need to go and update Fire.

Nino: No, you can't! You have to wait till you beat Unfullfilled Heart so you can see the conversation at the beginning of Pale Flower of Darkness.

Winteress: Err...Don't remind me.

* * *

Malignant Plate: Yeah, I'm a fast writer. XD Thanks. And yeah, Farina rocks. I'm in a good mood too! Yes. Heart Matthew. –drools- Poor Erky. XD Thanks for reviewing.

Macross-Green: Thanks for your comments. (I have to bribe my muses once in a while, too. You just don't see it). (Miss Daisy: BLACKMAIL!) (Oh, shut up, you.) That wasn't directed at you. XD Thanks for reviewing!

Maquareion: I like Farina & Hector's supports too. :D Thanks for reviewing!

lzn64: Hey! When are you going to get Crossroads updated? –is waiting expectantly- Okay, I know not everyone writes as fast as I do, and your chapters are loooong. As for the romance, are you happy now? XD As always, thanks for reviewing. I'm recommending Crossroads to my friends, now. XD

Nino: -cheers- Yey!

Sonia: Why are you even reading this? You're better off reading my fic!

Quickening: Yeah, actually, for once we got a fic based off you. It's just a one-shot, but...It made me feel more sympathetic...-sniff-

Sonia: Ha ha. I have sympathy.

Miss Daisy: -.-;; Review. Or face the wrath of the Almighty, Terrible, Dark, Evil Muses!

Woodbark: -angelic look- Te-te.

Nino: ....Almighty...? ...Evil...? ...Woodbark?... Oh well...Review!


End file.
